


The Logic of Flowers

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Character Study, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retired Admiral James T. Kirk ponders his pointy-eared t'hy'la, and compares him to flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Flowers

The Logic of Flowers,  
As pondered by retired Admiral James Tiberius Kirk.

By Tarvok

M/M; however, you can read into it anything from friendship to brotherhood, to marriage. It is up to you.  
Rated G. Character study, TOS.

 

Flowers. 

The last thing I would have ever associated with you, Spock, would have been flowers, even with my propensity to wax poetic in my old age.

I now realise my folly. In all honesty, you practically are a flower and always were; a flower constantly in bloom, going from bud to blossom and back again in a seemingly endless cycle.

Over the years, I had the pleasure to nurture that growth. At the time, like all growing pains, the pleasure could be difficult to find... for the both of us. Over the years; however, it became white-hot, with dual flames burning hot, so hot the universe itself ought not have contained the deluge. 

As I said, I wax poetic. 

No matter how I ponder this realisation of mine, Spock, I continue to reach the same impasse: are you a Rosaceae or a Kniphofia? Or, being as dualistic as you are... perhaps both?

**Author's Note:**

> 11-17-2013:
> 
> While this is one of my least popular stories, it is the one that really started me on writing fic for these two. Until this, it's all just been in my head and acted on in my head while watching reruns of the show and the movies, and while playing the Star Trek video game on my PS3.
> 
> Anyway, it's one of my favorites, because I have a soft spot for pudgey Kirk and relationships that last into their golden years.


End file.
